Isamu Fuwa
is a captain of the AI intelligence agency A.I.M.S. who transforms into . History Daybreak Accident The Daybreak Town Accident occurred while Isamu was in class. Following the explosion (which destroyed Isamu's classroom), the boy was hunted by a swarm of rogue HumaGears. The incident caused Isamu to believe HumaGears were designed to kill humans, leading him to despise both HumaGear and Hiden Intelligence, who he believed covered up the incident. Joining A.I.M.S. Due to his hatred for HumaGear, Isamu joined the Artificial Intelligence Military Service (A.I.M.S.), eventually becoming the commanding officer. With his excellent fighting capabilities, he fought against A.I related violence, especially regarding HumaGear. Isamu's recklessness was kept in check only by his colleague Yua Yaiba. Investigate the Daybreak Town Accident to be added Horobi's Advance & Isamu Wounded to be added Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Due to the timeline changes caused by Time Jacker Finis, Fuwa is seen fighting alongside the resistance fighters against the HumaGears under the command of Will. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Vulcan is seen posing alongside Valkyrie, Zero-One and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Vulcan, alongside Valkyrie ,Zero-One,Horobi and Jin will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. vulcangan.JPG|Kamen Rider Vulcan card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Vulcan is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Vulcan is a playable character with Valkyrie , Zero-One and other Riders in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Gruff and serious in demeanor, Isamu is shaped by his burning hatred for HumaGears. Stemming from his trauma during the Daybreak City Incident, Isamu believes that HumaGears are designed to kill humans, and is obsessed with destroying them. To this end, he will readily dismantle any rampaging HumaGear he finds, often ignoring the orders of his colleagues to do so. His recklessness and short temper are kept in check by his combat experience. He chooses to go by his own rules while engaging Magias, as shown when he forcefully opens his Progrise Keys without Yua's authorization since the latter refuses to give it. Isamu is openly scornful towards Hiden Intelligence, whom he believes covers up HumaGear attacks. This hostility extends to its current CEO, Aruto Hiden. However, his view towards the HumaGear started to soften a bit after he learned the truth of the incident, thanks to a HumaGear resisting the transformation into a Magia to show the record of the Daybreak Incident, and more after he was saved by a HumaGear doctor. Ironically, while generally antagonistic towards Hiden Intelligence and its staff, he's fond of Aruto's lame jokes (and is the only one who appreciates them) and tries his best not to laugh. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t *'Kicking Power': 27.0 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 16.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.9 seconds is Vulcan's wolf-based primary form, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Shooting Wolf is a form that is geared towards almost pinpoint accuracy when shooting. Compared to Zero One's Rising Hopper form, this form has a higher punching power and running speed, but is far outclassed in terms of kicking power and jump height. It makes up for these weaknesses, however, with its focus in long ranged combat with the ShotRiser. Shooting Wolf is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The blue section on Vulcan's forehead area. It is equipped with an auditory sensor and a radar system, giving Vulcan excellent tracking ability. Additionally, it can improve accuracy of shots by sending obtained information toward the Shooting Leader program located within the Wolf Breast chestplate. ** - The 'wolf ears' attached to the Wolf Border. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can track up to 26 targets simultaneously within a 5km radius by detecting their sound patterns. ** - The blue and red 'hair' located on the sides. Each 'hair' panel houses a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam. By changing the angles of each hair panel, the antennae patterns can be changed as well, allowing Vulcan to collect a wide range of information on his surroundings. ** - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Vulcan to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It is extremely strong, and can withstand 200 meters of water pressure. ** - The blue compound eyes. It not only allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally, by synchronising with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser and the Wolf Breast chestplate's Shooting Leader program, Vulcan can shoot targets precisely, with a margin of error of 0.05mm for targets within a 3 km radius. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Act Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the white/silver areas. It is composed of Zain Ceramic armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The left arm. Due to it being a part of the Rise Base Actor, it amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Vulcan to lift up to 4 tons. ** - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and the located on the palm synchronises with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser as well as the Vulcan Optical Visor. ** - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. ** - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to the * - The chest armor. It is equipped with a shooting control system dubbed that controls the operation of Vulcan's equipment, including firearms, searching, capturing and tracking, and the launch trajectory of bullets to maximise efficiency. In addition, the Wolf Breast has two programs that switch between each other to suit a situation; for operational behaviour and for infiltration operations. * - The blue right shoulder piece. It is equipped with a device that counteracts the recoil of a shot, reducing damage to Vulcan. * - The right arm. Compared to the Base Act Arm, the Wolf Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. * - The right forearm armor. Allows Vulcan more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Breast and incorporating the data. * - The right hand. It is capable of fine finger movements, able to capture and lock on an enemy within 1/30 of a second. In addition, it is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) in the shape of a wolf claw, allowing Vulcan to slash enemies at super close range. * - The right leg. It incorporates a gyro stabiliser, allowing Vulcan to remain a stable posture when shooting and/or running. * - The lower right shin armor. Somehow allows Vulcan more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Breast and incorporating the data. * - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 in the shape of a wolf claw, which not only increases the power of kicks, but also acts as a type of weight that allows Vulcan to remain stable when shooting. This form has six finishers: *A.I.M.S. ShotRiser finishers: ** : Vulcan fires 4 blue energy constructs of wolf heads from the ShotRiser that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then charges the ShotRiser and fires a ball of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path, including the enemy. ** : *Attache Calibur finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Strash attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Vulcan swings the Attache Calibur and creates two blue energy constructs of wolf heads that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then jumps into the air and spins like a buzzsaw before delivering a downward slash to the enemy as he falls to the ground. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Gatling Hedgehog': Vulcan unleashes a rapid-fire volley of energy hedgehog quills in an arc. ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. ** : Vulcan shoots a mass of energy hedgehog quills into the air, which home in on the enemy and pierce it. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 2-7, 10-13, Reiwa The First Generation - Punching Kong= Punching Kong Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 461.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 47.3 t *'Kicking Power': 22.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 8.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.1 seconds is Vulcan's gorilla-based form, accessed by using the Punching Kong Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form grants Vulcan an extreme increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. Using Punching Kong also minimizes the Attache Shotgun's recoil. Punching Kong is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The red section on Vulcan's forehead area. A multi-faceted armor shape with Kong Border Arm and priority for reinforcement for fighting increases the strength of the entire head. ** - The forehead. It is a fighting fighting equipment that makes use of the hardness of a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」), and its shape protruding at an acute angle functions as an impact angle and at the same time increases the strength of the forehead. ** ** - The blue compound eyes. It not only allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. ** ** * ** ** ** ** * - The chest armor. The surface layer of heavy armor that can withstand direct hits from tank guns is space armor, with space between the armor. Resonating the front of the armor by drumming generates acoustic shock waves that prevent physical attacks. * - Six superconducting servo units and linear cylinders built in to the left and right produce ultra-high torque. This gives the wearer super power that can easily handle the heavy-weight . * - The upper armor. In addition to protecting the upper arm with heavy armor, it has the role of transmitting super power by connecting the shoulder and forearm. * - The gauntlets. It is good at physical destruction by blow using the hardness of carbide steel ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) and the mass of 150kg on one side. In addition, it can be ejected as a kinetic energy bullet by injecting charged energy, and not only close combat but also the middle range is used as a range, and by using it as a propulsion device, the mobility reduced by weight is compensated. This form has four finishers: *A.I.M.S Shot Riser finisher: ** : Vulcan charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them off to punch the enemy into the air. ** : Vulcan punches the ground to create an unstable terrain before charging his gauntlets with scarlet energy and running up to the enemy for a punch. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Vulcan shoots a blue energy construct resembling a wolf's head. ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4-6, 8, 12-14 }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Vulcan's upgrade form accessed by using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Grip attached in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. *ShotRiser finishers: ** ** Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 14 }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is a theoretical form for Vulcan, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. The yellow armor embodies the power of a grasshopper, thus increasing jumping power and agility. In this form, the A.I.M.S ShotRiser turn into a high-speed bombardment weapon. The shots can change trajectory and home in on targets to deal damage from all directions.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/25 This form has two finishers: * * . }} }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. Shot Riser - Transformation device and main weapon *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Assault Grip - Progrise Key-Enhancing Adapter Weapons *Attache Shotgun - Secondary weapon *Attache Calibur - Borrowed from Zero-One *Assault Rifle - Standard armament of A.I.M.S. squad members. Replaced by A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Suit-equipped weapons: *'Knuckle Demolition': The gauntlets of combat in the hands of Vulcan. Relationships Allies: * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Both Isamu and Aruto have an opposite view regarding HumaGears. While Aruto believes HumaGear as the dream of humanity, Isamu views HumaGear as the enemy of humanity, whether its good or bad. Initially, Isamu didn't know about Aruto's alter ego as Zero-One and usually calls him , but the young CEO would eventually reveal his identity by transforming into Zero One in front of his eyes in order to gain his faith & trust in him. Despite their relationship, he's fond of Aruto's lame jokes and is the only one who appreciates them, but he tries to keep this to himself. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Despite being assigned in the same team, Isamu and Yua don't get along and often argue, mostly due Isamu's rebellious and insubordinate behavior, which causes her to deny him authorization to use the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser & Shooting Wolf Progrise Key. Despite their animosity due of Isamu knowing that Yua is heavily affiliated with ZAIA, they could work well together in dire needs. * Izu: The hatred that Isamu feels towards the HumaGears after the Daybreak Town Accident seemingly extended to Izu. Enemies: * Horobi: After knowing that Horobi is the main perpetrator behind Daybreak Town Accident, evidenced by the latter Transformation into Kamen Rider Horobi, Fuwa held great hatred against Horobi. His rage makes him lose his composure and attack him wildly. * Jin: TBD Hiden Intelligence: *Jun Fukuzoe: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Isamu Fuwa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Vulcan, his suit actor is . Etymology * Kamen Rider Vulcan's name comes from the M61 Vulcan, a gatling gun employed by the military. Vulcan is also the Roman name for the Greek god Hephaestus. Conception Vulcanart.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Shooting Wolf Concept Art Kamen Rider Vulcan Punching Kong concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Punching Kong Concept Art Notes *Isamu transforms with the ShotRiser in its Gun Mode and opens his Progrise Key by force prior to inserting it, whereas Yua transforms with it in its Belt Mode and opens her Progrise Key after inserting it. *While not the first Rider with a wolf/werewolf motif, Kamen Rider Vulcan is the first to have it as the motif of his main form. **He is also the first Secondary Rider of the Reiwa era where his upgrade form is accessed in a similar matter to the main rider, something that was used in both phases of the previous era. *Isamu's motivation to eradicate all HumaGears, be they good or bad, is similar to Go Shijima's prejudice against the Roidmudes. **Him being present in a tragic incident as a child along with the main protagonist is similar to Hiryu Kakogawa being there along with Sougo Tokiwa from the previous season. Unlike Hiryu though, Isamu is not openly hostile towards Aruto. **Different than Go, Isamu become more opened after he accepted the fact of good HumaGear after he had been saved *Isamu is the first Secondary Rider to be injured after using his Rider Shooting during the form's first debut. *Isamu often strikes the bullet with his left hand when transforming. A cross (straight punch) for Shooting Wolf and a backhand for Punching Kong. *Isamu's hot-blooded and hostile personality paired with his occupation brings to mind (Patren 1gou) from . **Isamu's dynamic with Yua is similar to the dynamic between Keiichiro and . *Isamu’s surname, Fuwa (不破), is also a homophone to the name of the fairy Fuwa (フワ) from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, which airs alongside Zero-One. This fact is implicitly acknowledged by Isamu’s actor on some of the song cover videos on his YouTube channel, where he has a Fuwa plush on his music stands. **Takanori Nishikawa, the singer of Zero-One's opening theme also mentioned about two "Fuwas" when he starred as MC in NHK's All Pretty Cure Mega-Poll. Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:A.I.M.S. Category:Heroes